Pvz:Dave,s Adventure season 2: Helping Oggy's carrier
Created by: Cattails are the Best! Characters Dave Species: Human Age: Assumed 25 years old. Personality: Crazy man does not have personality right? Coby Species: Pikachu Age: 20 years old. Personality: Friendly, Scaredy. Bob Species: Human. Age: Same as Dave. Personality: Fierce, Unfriendly. Zomboss Species: Zombie. Age: 30 years old. Personality: Fierce, Genius. Joey Species: Cockroach. Age: Less 1 year than Dave. Personality: Fierce, Bookworm. Dee Dee Species: Cockroach. Age: less 2 years than Joey. Personality: Similiar to a trash can, for food. Marky Species: Cockroach Age: less 3 years than Joey. Personality: Brandy drinker, Likes candy. Oggy Species: Cat. Age: 18 years old. Personality: Scaredy, Weak. Mario Species: Human Age: Same as Dave Personality: Brave, Creepy. Luigi Species: Human Age: More 1 year than Dave Personality: Scaredy, Genius. Starlow Species: Star Age: 23 Personality: Genius, Playful Om Nom Species: He,s an alien. (Possibly a frog) Age: possibly 20 Personality: Playful, Devour-it-all. Doraemon Species: Robot Age: Is it logic that robot have ages? Personality: Genius, Crazy. Bowser Species: Koopa Age: 30 Personality: Brave, Fierce Popple Species: Beanish Age: 20 Personality: Scaredy Fawful Species: Beanish Age: 25 Personality: Selfish, Unfriendly Antasma Species: Nightmare, Bat Age: 29 Personality: Fierce, Selfish Olivia Species: Cat Age: Less 1 year than Oggy Personality: Friendly, Secret keeper. Dorami Species: Robot Age: Is it logic that robot have ages? Personality: Friendly, Slefish The Nommies Species: Alien ( ??? ) Age: Same as Om Nom Personality: Depended Spider Species: Spider Age: Same as Om Nom Personality:Lazy, Thieffy Episode 1 : Mission Olivia Ahh... a normal day in Selangor. When suddenly... Popple: It,s her! Spider! Now! Spider: String Shot! The shot hits Olivia Olivia: What,s with this string. Popple: Pull it! Spider: No problem! Zomboss: Why r u laet!!!!! Popple: Sorry. Wait where,s James? Zomboss: Over there * Points Oggy House * Popple: What did he do? Spider: I can,t get her! Pull it! Popple: Right away! They pulled. But the string cutted by Oggy. Oggy: It,s Spider. Dave: Zap him, Coby! Coby: Aarrgghh!! * Zaps Popple * Popple: Whoargh! They flied away. Antasma, Zomboss, Spider, James, Popple, Fawful: Were blasting of away! End Episode 1 Episode 2:Coby vs Meowth One day... Coby: Meowth again?~pika. Dave: What do you mean 'again' And then... Meowth: Huh? Who,s there? Oh, you Coby. Let,s fight! Dave: I become the judge! Pokemon battle! Coby vs Meowth. 500 / 500 Coby used Tackle. Meowth gets 75 damage. Moewth used Scratch. Woops, it missed. Coby used FUSION BOLT! Meowth gains Over 9000! Damage. Meowth fainted. '''Then they make a Jedi Fight Phewphiwchiuschiasthawshrshrshrtoe Meowth fainted Coby: We did it! End Episode 2 Episode 3:The Secret Inside Dave's Pan One day. Coby: Dave! What,s inside your pan?~pika. Dave: Secret. Coby:@#$%&*?!~pika. Om Nom: Dave, i,m hungry now. Dave: Here you go*throws a candy.* Olivia: Coby? Coby: No, i don,t know~pika Olivia: I,ll do it. Then Olivia pulls Dave's pan of head. Olivia: What is this? Dave: Give back my brain! Olivia: Why do you hide here. Dave: Well*Crunch* because Zomboss*Crunch* will eat it*Crunch* It,s seen Om Nom eating his candy. Dave: Shut up End Episode 3 Episode 4: Penny's birthday Dave: Grr... Coby: What is this all about?~pika. Dave: Time Machine. Doraemon: I have a time machine. Dave: Attach to the car. Coby: Whatever~pika. Doraemon: Dorami! Come here. Om Nom: Who is her? Toss: Is it your relative? Doraemon: She is my sister. Dorami comes and help. Dave: Done! Penny: Hello. All: Whoargh End Episode 4. Episode 5: Fly to Italy Dave: All set! Coby: All set! Olivia: All set! Oggy: Not yet. Mario & Luigi: All set! Starlow: All set! All: Let,s go. In KLIA. Coby: How big~pika. Oggy: Doesn,t like my Country. Dave: Let,s go. In the Plane. Dave and Olivia is reading. Oggy has aviaphobia. Coby sleeps. Mario, Luigi and Om Nom is eating. Dave: Similiar to journey to the West. Coby: Looks like we arrived. Oggy: Yup. Dave: Let,s go. End Episode 5 Movie 2: Oggy is Getting Married One day Oggy: Yeah, it,s reality. Dave,Om Nom: Why now? Olivia: What are you talking about. Coby: Nothing~pika. James: Gee. I'll get that for Popple. Bowser: Really. James: Yup. Bowser: Okay. James use his expanding claw to take the ring from Oggy Oggy: Hey! Dave: Get it back! James: Nope :3 Dave: @#$%&* Bowser: Catch us if you can! :p Oggy: My dream! Coby: Get back!~pika. Dave: Shop lift! Wait what? Coby: ...~pika. Dave: We'll get it anyway. Oggy: Okay. While Olivia: 500 dollars? Miles: No, still 650 dollars. Olivia: Your discounts? Miles: Oh! Well, normal discount, 25%, 21st century discount, 75%. Oh darn! It,s free! Olivia: Kay. I mean yay. Miles:@#$%&*?! Meanwhile Dave: Shoplift! Wait what? Coby: For Oggy's sake! Suddenly, a thunder hit Coby Coby is Evolving amd get,s new superpower Coby: I finally evolved. Dave: Whoargh! Coby: Take this! Gomu Gomu No! Dave: Haaaaarrggghhh?!?!?!?! Coby: Pistol! ' That attacks hits Bowser' Bowser: What do you that for? Lord Trio! Suddenly,''A koopa with black suit appears'' Lord Paraplonk: Yes, master. Lord Goomb: Why do you called us? Lord Guy: A party? All: @#$%&*-+"/$9?! Coby: Gomu Gomu No! Jet Gatling! It hits both of them Oggy: What happened? Dave: A disaster. Oh, that,s the ring. Oggy: Yeah! Dave: Go and win her heart. 30 minutes later Dave: You get? Oggy: Yup, but...... Meanwhile Zomboss: We dit 't! James: Thank to the pocket i have. Suddenly Doraemon: Stop!!!!! James: Nope. They crashed Doraemon James: My Turbolawnmower! Doraemon: Oggy! Use my Turbolawnmower. Oggy: Okay. Doraemon: Spins like a Jesternado Suddenly, the thunder come again and zap Doraemon Doraemon loses his head Doraemon: What the? Coby: That is the superpower thunderstorm. Looks like Doraemon gots pieces power. Doraemon: Awesome. Now, headshoot! Doraemon blastes his head James: How can he do that? Zomboss: Dat wus imposibel Doraemon's head hits both of them James, Zomboss: Where blasting of again! Dave: We did it! End Movie 2 Category: Pikachi's fanfic